The Moonlights Son
by devoureddarkness
Summary: From the beginning of time, vampires ruled the darkness. They lived in a world of darkness and dispair, but the fell in love one by one. But their love was destroyed and so were they. The vampires began to disappear all but one child who stayed...
1. Prologue

Prologue:

From the beginning of time, vampires ruled the darkness. They lived in a world of darkness and despair, but the fell in love one by one. But their love was destroyed and so were they. The vampires began to disappear all but one child who stayed in the darkness, born from wedlock. He wandered the streets of London, looking for a place to sleep. A man walked out of a store and locked it up. The child rasped, "Blood... I need..." Then the child collapsed on the ground.

The man looked at this child, the pool of blood surrounded him. He couldn't leave this poor child on the streets. So the man picked him up and walked home. When he got to his house, his wife opened the door, and looked at the child in his arms. "Honey... Eek! That's... That's."

"I know, but I couldn't leave him on the street my darling."

Time went by, and the child forgot whom he was, he thought that the man and women were his parent's, and that he lived a normal life. One night he had a cravings for blood, he ignored this, and went on. But his craving grew stronger and stronger; he tried to resist, so hard, at supper, he would ask for meat, very rare meat. He sat in his room, rocking back and forth, sweat falls down his face as he stares at his pet, the only pet he had ever had.

His precious hamster, His throat went dry, he licked his lips, his only thought was to resist. But his mind collapsed, and hell broke loss. He forgot his resistance and pounced on the helpless pet. His hamster squeaked once he got a hold of him. He licked his lips once again, and held the stomach up to his mouth, blood smeared over his face as he drank his hamster dry.

His sight was blurred by red, his mind fogged, he couldn't feel a thing. A smell clogged his nose, the blood, but his ears kept ringing. Pain shoots through his chest. He crawled towards the noise and looked up. His mother stood at the doorway and stared at him, like he was an animal. She fell to the ground and cried. He came back to his senses and screeched.

That night, he life was changed forever. His father came home that night, finding his child and wife huddled in a corner in the hallway rocking back and forth. Crying and weeping, his child kept saying that he killed him. His wife was in a shock for she didn't notice him standing there. He picked them both up and took his son back to his room. Once he got to the doorway, his son screamed, and his wife started to wail, he looked up from the screeching and found his son's hamster, dried up cold, on the floor lifeless.

He pulled back from the room, and sighed. So his son's fate has come. He walked into his room and placed the two on the bed and walked into his study. The story that has been passed on for years, the vampire's prince and finally awakened.

* * *

AN- laughs Sorry for the shortness 


	2. Chapter 1 Insanity

Chapter 1- Insanity

Every day since the death of the pet hamster was a nightmare, his son was craving for blood more and more. I, his adoptive father, went a killed dozen of animals lying on our yard. My wife, stayed away from our son, she was scared to death of him, she would scream if she saw him. So my son, Inuyasha would have to stay in his room, and I would hand him is food, every night he would ask. "Daddy… When will Mommy come and visit me? Is she still very sick? Why do I smell of blood, and rotting animals?"

I keep telling him lies to protect him. I told him, he should stay in his room for Mommy's sake, and also to keep his blinds closed, for I was afraid the sun's rays would kill my Inuyasha. Everything was going fine… that is until last night. I woke up by hearing the sound of Inuyasha screaming. I came rushing into his room. When I opened his door, my wife was standing there. He eyes blood shot, sweat and tears running down her face, a knife above her head, she was a mad woman, the woman I fell in love with, has disintegrated. I pulled her away from my son.

She screamed "Why… Screaming like there was no tomorrow, I picked her up and placed her in our dorm. I locked the door, and walked back into Inuyasha room. Tears pooled his bed. "Daddy, what… wrong with Mommy?"

"Inuyasha, Mommy is very sick, Mommy will be going away to hospital, remember the hospital, Daddy went to a long time ago, because I broke my arm."

My son nodded. "Well she'll be going to hospital like that. Ok, then she'll get better and you will be able to see her."

"Ok, Daddy, can I go back to sleep now…" He fell asleep without a sound.

Only if he knew… knew the darkness that's hidden within him. I dragged myself into my room. Turning the key to open my door, everything was quiet, and dark, very dark, I searched to find the light switch, my hand wandering on the wall, a bump on the wall, flicking the switch, so I could find my wife, searching around the room, everything was trashed and thrown everywhere. I'm surprised I didn't hear it all. Our bed was a mess, red stained the ground near the lamp, and the blood trickled down the lampshade, more bloodstains leading into our bathroom.

Walking slowly, making sure no sound was heard. Slipping into the bathroom, blood staining the floor, into the bathtub, my eyes scared to see what my wife looked like, I was sure she had killed herself. Bringing my eyes to what was of my wife corpse, she laid their cuts all along her body, the knife still in her chest. Looking up at her face, her eyes were closed, but her lips were in a shape of a smile. She was happy. I worked long and hard to clean the mess up, everything was gone by morning. I made sure; Inuyasha couldn't smell the blood of his Mommy. I woke him up, telling him, he could come out of his room, since Mommy 'had gone to the hospital.' Feeling all happy and energetic. He bounded down the stairs into the foyer. He danced around, because he could finally play on his little toy piano.

Happiness filled my ears when he started to play his favorite tune, Change the World. Music filled the corridors of our house. Darkness crept into our hearts. Emptiness filled our house. We only had each other for company, only each other. Only each other…

* * *

AN-Sorry for the shortness and how long I took to do this chapter. The shortness is only because it went so well with this chappie. Other's will be longer, promise. Ciao. 


	3. Chapter 2 Wakening

Chapter 2- Wakening

16 Years Later 

Staring at his sliver pocket watch, memories flood back to his mind. 'Father…' Over the past sixteen years he's lived in totally darkness, leaving the only family he'd known, because of what he his, a vampire. Torn between the reality of what he his and his love for his Father. He couldn't bear let his Father burden him no longer, so he left.

He sought out any other vampires left in this world. For the past sixteen years, nothing. He's traveled the world in search of them; he was at the point of giving up. Until this morning, he walked the darkness of the streets of Venice, Italy. Papers rolled across the darkest of streets, but his eye, found something interesting, leaping towards it. Picked it up:

**VAMPIRE KILLED WOMAN AND CHILD**

_A woman and her child were dead on the sidewalk of Lipscani St. outside Crystal Palace, in Bucharest, Romania. Both the woman and her child seemed to look like they didn't know what hit them, and suck and run, as I would recall, no traces of any fingerprints of some sort. Beware, the dreadful vampires have awakened…_

Inuyasha crumpled up the paper and threw it into the wind. Smirking, he knew where he was going to go next, Romania.

* * *

"Good morning London, it seems we have some troubling news for you all this early morning. People are being really terrified with what has happened in Bucharest, Romania. Last night 2 people were murdered by a vampire." The radio DJ announced. 

"A vampire you say? I'm going to suck you blood." A woman's voice was heard on the radio station, mocking the situation.

"Sarah, this is not a laughing matter you know, all of people are freaked." He chided.

"Awe come on, you really think that this whole thing could be true, it's a prank." She laughed.

A fist punched the alarm, turning it off. "Five more minutes." She mumbled into the pillow.

A toothbrush came flying into the room. "SANGO, GET YOUR ASS UP! IT'S 9AM YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"

"Be late for what Kagome?" A woman appeared out of the bathroom, with a toothbrush in her mouth.

"By god you have forgotten, you know you can't just sleep there all day, you have to pay for this apartment to, that's why we went searching for a job remember, you have a job interview this morning." Kagome harped, with the toothbrush pointing at Sango.

"Yes, MOM!" Sango huffed.

Kagome snickered hearing Sango reply she was halfway out the door so she could get to her class on time. "Bye, Sango!" She yelled from the doorframe.

Nothing could be heard other than mutters. She giggled. Closing the door she walked out to the elevator.

Pressing the button, to go down. She waited at the step, a couple people appeared, when the doors opened, she step in, her head down. She wasn't much of a fan of the area they lived in, downtown London, filled with gangs, prostitutes, a lot of things she wasn't happy about. Well yes she was happy that she got to go the University of London just because that was the only line of where her Father went to, after her Mother and Father had her, he just disappeared. She was always upset that she never got to see her father, tormented by everyone else who has a Father. She wanted to share something between her Father and her. That would be the University. Even though she was born out of wedlock she always wanted to believe that her Father loved her.

The doors opened again, she looked up, not yet on the first floor. Looking over who was coming in, everybody had left her on the elevator alone, three boys came in, in a line order, the left side boy, had gray hair with a black strip down the middle, khaki drab pants, and a simple white shirt. Trying not to look them in the eye, or let them know she was looking, the next man on the right side, had a white Mohawk, he wore black jeans a muscle shirt with a button down dress shirt. She finally moved to the middle, Black hair pulled back in a hair tie, cerulean blue eyes, she seemed drawn to them, a simple back pants and shirt.

He smirked and winked at the girl. She looked down and blushed. Walking over towards her, looking from her face down, ebony hair, full red lips, soft ivory skin, she had on a midnight blue shirt, that just hugged at her frame, a deep horizon colored pants, 'perfect' he smirked.

He stood right in front of her, looking up at him, she was lost in his eyes. He smirked. "Hello Beauty." He said in a huskily voice, that sent shivers down her spine. She meekly smiled, and blushed.

"Why, what a beautiful morning, don't you think so?" He questioned.

"Yes, it is." She mumbled almost a whisper.

"Come on don't be shy, m'love. Were not stranger's, well actually we pretty much are. Let me introduce my friends and myself. I'm Kouga. That's Ginta, and Hakkaku. Now you know us, how about you?"

"My name's Kagome, nice to meet you." She mumbled.

She couldn't really believe that they are actually talking to her. She blushed again, memorize by Kouga cerulean blue orbs, they were just so memorizing. Looking up as the elevator stopped. "Well this is my stopped, I have to go now. Nice meeting you." Kagome bowed and rushed out the elevator doors.

Kouga smirked once the elevator doors closed. "Boss did you smell it?" Ginta asked

"Of course I did. That woman will be mine. That woman is the chosen one, the one to save us all, that's our savoir angel." Kouga smiled, as his eye's right blood red. "She will be mine." He growled.

* * *

Kagome walked into her English classroom; she sat down and worked on the assignment that was on the board. 'Discuss anything that has happened in the media, new, celebrates, accidents, anything that quirks your interest. After you have choosing you piece of work, create it into your own ideas, of what could happened to that scenario. At least 7 pages with double spacing. Rough copy due Next Tuesday. Sorry classes that I can't be there. Mr. Fanjoy' 

Kagome stood there in a daze, 'what did I listen to this morning?'

"_Good morning London, it seems we _have_ some troubling news for you all this early morning. People are being _really terrified_ with what has happened in Bucharest, Romania. Last night 2 people were murdered by a vampire."_

'Vampires, is that all? Well I didn't watch the news this morning and this will be due next Tuesday, and it's Friday now. Ok, vampires it is.'

Time flew by and the warning bell rang. Kagome got up, and walked out of her English classroom. 'I don't have another period until after lunch, might as well go out on the town' She giggled.

Stepping over to her Navy Blue Hyundai, and drives off into the town. Stopping at a mall, she hopped out. She knew she wasn't a mall type of person but she was bored. Wandering through the mall, she looked for anything that she could buy, nothing. Then she spotted it, a necklace. Sterling silver, with a blood red pendent. The pendent was in a shape of a fang. She couldn't resist. Walking into the store, she looked around for a store clerk.

"Um, excuse me." She asked.

"Oh I'll be right there." A woman spoke from behind a curtain.

She looked around. It wasn't much of a jewelry store, but she couldn't help but notice that necklace, she was just memorized by it. The store more looked like a supernatural, pictures of vampires, werewolves, pretty much anything you could think of.

An old woman appeared from behind the curtain, she was wrapped in a bright colorful scarf, she reminded Kagome of a hippie. The old woman smiled, but the smiled seemed to say something other than 'hello' more so a 'welcome back.'

"Welcome to my store." She spoke softly.

"Um… I was wondering about that necklace in your window. How much is it?" She asked polity.

"Which one my dear?"

"The one with the red fang."

The woman smiled. "Only the chosen one would ask for that necklace." The woman muttered.

"Excuse me?" Kagome stood back in shock. 'Chosen one?'

" You have returned m'lady. You are the one they prophesy spoke about. You are our savoir angel."

"Prophecy, savoir angel. I think you have me mistaken. I have no idea what you are talking about. " Kagome shook her head, and back away.

"Please don't leave. We need you m'lady. You have to save us. Please." The woman begged.

"No…no. I really have no idea what you are talking about old woman. Just leave me alone."

"Come and let me show you. Show you who you were born to be." The woman whispered.

* * *

Inuyasha leapt from house to house, to get to his destination Lipscani St. outside Crystal Palace, in Bucharest, Romania. Closing in, he landed in the ally of Lipscani. Sniffing the air, nobody around. 

He crept out of the darkness onto the sidewalk of Lipscani. He walked around, sniffing for blood. He caught a whiff, and bounded to the smell. Landing right in front of Crystal Palace.

* * *

In the darkness the vampire stood. Staring below seeing the flash of sliver on the ground. 'So he is alive. Stupid half-breed. Part werewolf, part vampire. He overrules both of the worlds. But he does not know it. He the destruction to this world, the end to the world, doomsday... 


	4. Chapter 3 Prophecy

Chapter 3- Prophecy

"Woman I have no idea what you are talking about. Please just let me be." Kagome spoke, she tried to move but her legs would not work. The started to move forward.

"What are you doing to me?" Kagome screeched.

"I'm sorry, chosen one. You have to come and see the prophecy. It has to be full filled."

Kagome and the old woman walked into the room behind the curtain. "Please, sit down, m'lady. I will get us the book we need."

The woman walked over to her bookshelf. "There we go the diary of the Midoriko the prophet." (Is that what you call someone when he/she makes prophecies?)

_To Whom It May Concern, _

_My name is Midoriko. In a dream, I saw her face, the face that will save the world in the future. She will be an angel, your savoir. She will come looking for a bloody fang. Give it to her, for it needs to be giving to the one who overrules all beings. Be aware of the monster being who seeks out the forbidden jewel, my jewel. He will become of a being that is like no other. Whoever is reading this protect the chosen one from the man in black. I cannot give you any further details of this man. He just wears black, this could be anyone be he also is searching for the jewel. Protect both the chosen on and the jewel. I had dreams of what was to become of the future. Your future has no future, unless the chosen one…_

Kagome looked up towards the old woman. "Why did you stop?"

"There is no more m'lady. The rest burned. However, she drew a picture, of what the chosen one looked like. Please take a look."

Kagome reached out for the book. Scared that she was going to break it, it was so frail. "Turn the page my dear."

Kagome delicately turned the page; she dropped the book in shock. "That's, That's me!" She said in shocked.

"Yes child, now you know who you were born to be. Please come with me, you need to find the one who overrules all, and give this to him." She handed her the red fang. "Be gone m'lady, you cannot stay here much longer."

"But where do I go? What do I do?"

"Go up north to Birmingham, to my sister. She will help you on your quest. She knows more about this than I do. Please go, evil is coming. Go asked around for Kikyo, once you find her, show her the fang, and tell her that her sister Kaede sent you. Go m'lady, you are no longer safe in London. Go!" The old woman begged. Kagome rushed out of the store. Running towards the cars.

Darkness flew overhead. She screamed once she saw men bounding down from the rooftops. Rushing to her car, she heard screams as the men broke into the mall. Kagome felt sorry for the old woman, she stumbled to get in her car, fumbling with her keys she drove off to her apartment.

* * *

The old woman grabbed a lighter and grabbed Midoriko diary, and set it a flame. "I sent your message m'lady. My time in this world as a priestess is now over. My job is complete. Thank m'lady, and goodbye."

The whole store was set up in flame leaving nothing but ashes, no trace of Midoriko's possessions. Kaede smiled. "I'm sorry evil lord you cannot have them. They are safe for now." The woman smiled, as the fire set her up in flames.

Kagome rushed into her apartment to find Sango there, waiting. "Hi, Kagome, What's the matter?"

She looked at Kagome; her face was a flushed, with fear. "Sango. We have to leave, we are not safe here."Kagome gasped.

"Kagome, what's the matter?" Sango asked looking worried.

"No time to explain he have to leave." Kagome practically screamed.

"Ok, ok. Let's get packed."

They rushed around there apartment. "Kagome where are going?"

"Birmingham, let's get to the train station. Sango, you ready?"

"Yes, Kagome."

"Forgot about everything else. I will get my mother to take care of it. We are never coming back here, Sango."

"Kagome what are you talking about?" Sango questioned.

"Sango, please I'll explain everything to you once we are on the train. Just lease hurry up." Kagome rushed Sango out the door.

"Two tickets to Birmingham, please?" Kagome asked the teller.

"Ok, you leave inten minutes." The teller replied.

"Kagome?" Sango asked patiently.

"Ok, Sango..."

* * *

Inuyasha sniffed the ground trying to find the scent of whoever killed these two people. He heard something, whipping his head around; his eyes lied on a man, standing in front of him. "Who are you?" He huffed.

"Poor half-breed, so alone in this world nobody to help him. So alone because of what you are." The man laughed, showing his fangs. "So you're a vampire?" Inuyasha smirked. "Did you kill those people?"

"Actually no, that was my brother." The man smirked. "Welcome home, Inuyasha. Welcome to the world you never knew. You bitch of a Mother betrayed us vampires, you know. She left the pack, and mated with him." He said in disgust.

"My name's Hiten, and my brother Manten who was the one who killed those people. Come let me show you to the pack."

"Why should I come with you?" Inuyasha sneered.

"You wanted to come here looking for answers have you not?" Inuyasha nodded.

"Well please come and let me show you are pack. Be aware that you are looked at as a filthy half-breed, a bastard."

"A half-breed, what are you talking about?"

"Oh, you don't know. You are part werewolf and vampire, Inuyasha."

"But I don't have any wolf features..."

"Of course you don't. Your Mother hid it from everyone. Only she can undue it. But..."

"My Mother? You mean my biological Mother?"

"Yes, but she is no longer in this world. She died."

"Oh,"

"Come on we have to get you going."

* * *

"So you're an angel?" Sango asked.

"Well I'm not sure... Kaede never really explained it to me. She told me to come to her sister, Kikyo, in Birmingham."

"Oh, well we are here let's go."

Kagome and Sango hopped off the train, and walked around Birmingham. We look at signs and the people, seeing if we could find somebody who could help us. Kagome rushed over towards a man, "Excuse me?"

The man looked up, "Kagome?"

"Kouga?" He smirked.

"How are you, Kouga?" Kagome asked.

"I'm good." He looked at her, she was fiddling with it. The red fang. 'So she knows'

"Um... I was wondering if you could tell me where Kikyo is. But I guess you may not know..."

"Actually, I do. Please follow me. Is that your friend running this way?"

"Oh yah, Sango. This way, meet Kouga, we met at our apartment."

"Good day m'lady." Kouga bowed. Sango glared at him.

This way ladies. He pointed forward.

They walked over to a house. The house was that big, but it was large. Kouga rang the doorbell. A little girl came to the door. She looked so cute; she had silver hair and onyx colour eyes. "Good morning, Kouga."

"Hello, Lady Kanna. Is your Mother home?"

"Yes, hold on. MOTHER!" Kanna screamed.

"I'm coming Kanna. Who's at the door sweetie?"

"Kouga, and two ladies."

Kagome stood back in awe. "You know them, Kouga?"

"If course, I do. Their close family friend. That's why I'm in Birmingham."

"Oh," Kagome muttered.

Kikyo came rushing to the door. "What brings you here Kouga, and who's these lovely ladies?"

"Kagome, and Sango. Their here for _it_."

Kagome looked at Kouga, then Kikyo, then back to Kouga. "You know?"

"As I said m'love, there are family friends. I know you were the chosen one. I know what you are here for I know what is to become of you."

Kouga nodded, and walked in to Kikyo's house with Kagome and Sango following suit...

* * *


	5. Chapter 4 Revelations

Chapter 4 – Revelations

"MIROKU!" Hiten screamed when we got to the den.

A flash of purple scurried down towards Hiten. "Inuyasha this is Miroku, he will help you get your features back to normal." He said to me and then whispered something into Miroku's ear.

His eyes went wide, and then calmed down, and spoke up, "Well, Inuyasha come with me." He turned and Inuyasha followed suit.

* * *

Kikyo spoke softly to her daughter, "Will you get the parchments?" Kanna nodded and walked away.

"Please make yourselves at home. You will be here for awhile." Kikyo nodded as her daughter came running back in with a couple of parchments.

"Thank you Kanna. Please excuse Mother, and her friends." Kanna nodded and walked off.

Kagome sat beside Sango, and waited for her to explain. "So you know pretty much most of the things that have happened? Am I correct?" Kagome nodded.

"Alright you must stay here, until I teach you the ways of a miko." Kikyo said nodding her head.

"A Miko?" Sango questioned, "Isn't that like a priestess?"

"You are very much correct Sango. Well you must be, considering you're a demon slayer. You will stay here also; I will help you even further than what you have already learned. You are the sole protector of Kagome from this point on. Understand?" Kikyo said firmly.

"…Okay." Sango spoke with uncertainty

"Please she is the only one that can save us. If you do not protect, disaster will befall before everyone. I mean everyone."

* * *

"Inuyasha, please be calm, this may sting a little." Miroku warned before placing the warm substance over Inuyasha's head.

You could hear the sizzling of the substance burning into his skin. He didn't move an inch. His face distorted, and his grasp on the chair tightening. He could feel some movement from above him, and heard Miroku speak.

"Inuyasha hold still. I'm going to break your ears into place."

A crack was heard followed by another. The stinging sensation ripped through his body, as his eyes glowed red. He felt different. He felt complete; his whole body was finally there. He _was _complete.

The ears whipped back and forth hearing more things. He could even hear Hiten speaking to some other person. He's voice sounded familiar. But he couldn't place his finger on it.

"Where is he? Where is Inuyasha?"

"Hold on, Totosai."

'Totosai? Where have I heard that name before?' He asked himself.

"Inuyasha, are you alright? Can you hear me clearly?" Miroku asked.

He grunted. "Come along then Hiten asked me to show you around."

Inuyasha followed him down the hall; it was dark and dreary well of course it would be they were in a abandoned warehouse.

"We have many rooms, you'll be sharing with me, and a little kid, named Shippou, he came awhile ago, he's homeless, and he kind of took me in as a parent, I guess. He considers me as a brother really. But we are all brother technically." He laughed to himself.

"Well this is our room." He pointed out the door to his left, there were markings all over the door. "Don't mind that, I'll show you the inside later. Come along."

They continued down the hallway towards an opening. "This is our… let's say this is pretty much where everyone is at. There is no technical name for this room. So yeah, the kitchen is down that hallway there. Pretty much everything is easy to find but if you have any problems just asked me."

A man came up to us. He was tall and had strange markings faded away on his face. "Miroku, Hiten wants to see Inuyasha right away." He said nodding towards Inuyasha.

"Alright, Suikotsu." He nodded, and walked away, "Come along, Inuyasha."

When they appeared before Hiten, there was an old man beside him. He was looking Inuyasha up and down, "Inuyasha! It's true you're alive! Come we have many things to discuss." The old man grabbed his hand, and pulled him in a direction unknown. "Don't let him bore you to death. Once he's done speaking to you come on back." Hiten yelled.

"By the way my name is Totosai. I was a old friend of both your Mother and Father. I have many thing to tell you. I don't have enough time, or your brother will be angry with me. Yup, yup. He'll be very angry."

"Wait a minute… So down here. You knew my Mother, and Father? I have a brother?" Inuyasha exclaimed in all of the commotion.

"Please you may want to sit down for this. It will be awhile."

* * *

**A week later:**

"Kagome aim for the arrows!" Kikyo yelled from behind her.

"I'm aiming!" She yelled back.

They have been practicing for over a week now. Kagome has learned how to handle a bow; she's been praying, she has been learning how to cook new medicine to cure deceases, among many other things.

Sango has been pretty much learning a much as she has, but not the things she has. She's learned how to control her Hiraikotsu, which was a bone of a demon, she also learned how to control her anger, which was something very hard considering, and it was Sango.

"Ok Kagome, enough, time for lunch!" She yelled.

Kagome got up and picked up all of the arrows, and walked back into the house. Kouga left for awhile. He said he would be back by 2 days time. He has gotten fairly close to Kagome, and has started consider her as his woman.

It was creeping her out. Kikyo said that he was just posessive and he'll get over it in time. Just don't show him any interest whatsoever. We're pretty much her words.

Both Sango, and Kagome, have been living with Kikyo, and have grown acustom to her. She was very polite to them an is also, very soft-spoken.

It is completely remarkable how much Kikyo and Kagome look alike. But both of them have found differences.

Kanna, looks nothing alike Kikyo, they found out that she is an adopted child, since her family was killed in war. Kikyo has taken her in.

Kikyo, Sango, and Kagome sat down at the table and Kanna came in with the food.

Kikyo spoke up, "Kagome in another weeks time, you will be leaving us."

"What? Why? I have so much more to learn, everything is just going way too fast."

"We don't have enough time Kagome, the end is coming near. I still have much to teach you, and you have much to learn. But the end is coming, I only have a little amount of time left. Please after supper come into my study. I have something important to tell you." Kikyo said softly.

"But… Kikyo."

"Kagome no buts. Sango you continue to practice. Kanna please help Sango anyway you can. Kagome and I must not be disturbed while I'm in my study. Do not come into the room unless, someone is dying or the house is on fire, understood, Kanna."

"Yes, Mother."

She finished her rice, and got up to leave, "Once you are done please come into my study. I'll be waiting."

Everything was ate in silence afterwards. Once Kagome finished she got up and placed her dishes at the counter, and started to wash them. "No need for that Kagome. Go see what Kikyo wants, I'll do them."

Kagome dropped her dishes, and looked at Sango tears brimming her eyes. "Everything is just going way to fast, Sango. I hate this. I don't even know exactly what is going on. I'm so confused. Everyone depending on me! I don't want to be depending on! I just want to go back to my old life." She collapsed, and fell to the ground.

"It will be alright, I promise."

"Don't promise be that bull shit. Everything won't be alright."

"Kagome you need to calm down. I'm stuck in this too, and I don't why either, alright. I'm just as confused as you are, we can be confused together. Always together. Forever."

"Forever." Kagome mumbled and stood up, "Well I better go see what she wants."

"Kikyo? Are you in here?" Kagome said opening the door.

"I'm in the back, please close the door,"

The sound of the door closed, the lights darkened. "Do not be frightened my darling."

"Sit." She motioned towards the floor.

"As you know, you are the chosen one. But you also have another task to fulfill. That is to carry this, and never let it into the wrong hands." She brought out a neckless, at the middle of the neckless held a pendant, it was a pink orb, inside of it looked like it was moving.

"You must give this to, the miko, up in Japan. She'll hand it over towards Midoriko. Well her statue anyways, and everything will be complete. The jewel will become purified, and no more evil will come into this earth. Or so it says."

"What do you mean, the jewel will become purified?"

"This is the Shikon no Tama, it is the jewel of four souls. Inside there is a war going on between 3 demons and Midoriko. This is a very powerful object. It draws many demons, and such. When it falls into the wrong hands, things can happen. The jewel will be embedded into the demon, and will make he or she stronger, if they have the whole jewel who knows what could happened."

"I have been guarding this jewel for many years, and my time guarding it has come, and now it is for you to hold onto it. Please take care of it, and guard both pendents with your life."

Kikyo nodded, and stood up, "It is time for bed, darling. You need your sleep."

She opened the door, and Kagome followed out, and they went to sleep.

* * *

Inuyasha laid back on his bed, thinking over what Totosai had told him_**-Flashback-** _

_"Inuyasha, your Father, was the oldest friend of mine, I trusted him with my life. He sent me off to make him a sword, well for him, and his son, your Brother, Sesshomaru. Well I should say half-brother, he never met your Mother yet. That was still to come."_

_"I went in search for my materials, since I already had his fangs, I need my other materials. Among the villages I crossed, there was a war going on in one of them. The house were already burnt down, and you could smell the blood through the air. I rushed down to see what was all the comotion and I found the villagers surrounding on hut. Yelling 'Come out! Izayoi! We know your in there.' I rushed over towards them somehow I managed to get into the hut."_

_"There lay before me the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Izayoi. Your Mother, I looked at her, she cowered in fear, she was so small then, I moved towards her, and she hissed. 'Stay away from me!' She yelled. I told her I was only here to help her, she looked up at me. He red eyes bore into mine. 'Why would you want to help me, I'm a vampire!' She screamed. I was taken back, seeing as I was with your Father, your Father being a werewolf. It was kind of a shock."_

_"I moved towards her again. 'What is your name?' I asked her, she replied, 'Izayoi,' 'Why have you been tortured.' 'Because I killed my brother.' 'Izayoi, please follow me, I find a safe place for you to stay,' 'I can't go out in the sun! And the villagers will kill me!' She exclaimed."_

_" 'We will go out the back way, and you can cover up with cloaks until I find a cave, alright?' She nodded and followed me. It took us til night fall to find a proper cave for us to situate ourselves in it. She was breathing really heavily. I noticed that she had a big gash on her arm, and the blood kept flowing. I didn't know what to do, so I called Inutashio, your Father. I begged him over and over to come quickly he came as fast as he could, appearing about 3 hours later."_

_"When he arrived at the cave entry, he saw her, and growled. 'A vampire! Totosai! This is a vampire!' I begged him to understand that she was dying, that he needed to save her. He gave her some of his blood, and she lived, but over time, they fell in love. They had everything kept a secret, I was the only one who knew. A couple months after they confessed their love to each other, we had found out that she was pregnant, with you."_

_"Your Father started to panic. He didn't know what to do, Izayoi calmed him down by telling him that they would just hide one of the features, which turned out to be, your ears. But it wasn't by choice, they had to. Somehow one of Inutashio adivisdors had found out, he had told more people knew. The news got bigger and worse. A war broke out."_

_"Your father sent Izayoi and you away from the war, you lived in the human teritory for the first three years of your life. I fought side by side with your Father. Until one of the men, Naraku, spat at Inutashio and said, 'I know where she's hiding, she's not going to survive for long, nor will the baby.' Your Father instructed me to find you and place you under your uncle's care."_

_"But when I got there… Izayoi was already dead. You were no where to be found, most people thought you were to be dead, but your Father. He insisted you were alive. For the rest of his days he insisted that you were alive."_

_"Does that mean he is still alive?" Inuyasha asked._

_"No… He died 5 years ago."_

_Inuyasha looked down. "Oh, and my Brother?"_

_"Oh he is very much alive, he is the leader of the werewolves, and he does not… Lets say care, or want to do anything with you."_

_"Basically he hates me?"_

_"Yeah," Totosai said, "Anyways, I came here also to give you these," Totosai handed him a sword, and cloaks. The sword was still in the case, and the cloak were a bright red, and they felt really hard._

_"This is your cloak, and your sword your Father gave them to you. The cloak is a fire rat robe, it will protect you from mostly anything, including fire. The sword was made of your Father's fang, it will protect the ones you love, and only them. It can kill 100 men in one swing, the great Tetsusaiga."_

**-End Flashback-**

He calloused fingers run over the case of the sword, as he brought it out, the shin of the metal reflected against the light.

"Tetsusaiga."


	6. Chapter 5 Differences

Note – There is other demons in this story. But the ones that up everyone else, is Werewolves, and Vampires.

* * *

Chapter 5 – Differences

"I'm going to go to the bathroom, be right back."

Kagome nodded as Sango walked to the back of the plane. It has been over a day since they left Kikyo. They gathered all of their things, and were on their way to France to meet up with Kouga.

Kagome looked out the window, watching the greyish puff float on by. She heard shuffling behind her and turned around to face Sango, "Might as well get some rest, we still have a long ride ahead of us."

"Yes, a long ride," Kagome, mumbled to herself. She lay back, and looked out the window again, "I hate being different," She mumbled and fell asleep.

* * *

Kagome woke up to Sango whispering into her ear, "Wake up Kagome, we're here."

She composed herself and walked off the plane, she looked around, "Paris, France." She mumbled as she walked off the stairs of the plane.

Sango, and Kagome walked into the airport centre looking around for a sign or someone they recognized, well that's what Kouga told them to do. Kagome eyes lay on a familiar person, he stood there with a sign that said.

_Kagome Higurashi_

_&_

_Sango Taishio_

She looked over towards Sango, "Over there in the corner," Sango nodded and both of them walked over towards the man.

"Kagome, Sango" He nodded, "I'm Ginta, and we met in the elevator." Kagome nodded in recognition.

"Please follow me, Kouga is waiting." Both of them followed him down the hallway.

"But what about our things?" Sango asked.

"Don't worry Hakkaku, has already collected your things." He opened the door to the black Honda.

Within minutes they appeared before a Victorian house. It actually looked really creepy, it stood up against a forest with the shutters closed, they looked all ragged, and tormented. The deep blue colour set it out from the rest of the place.

The car slowed down to a stop, they opened their doors and walked out onto the grounds of the house. Stepping up onto the porch, the door opened and their stood a green man about 4 feet tall, he looked like a turtle, then he spoke, "Welcome, please follow me."

"That's Jaken," Ginta said, "He's the butler,"

"Okay…Why is he green? Is he a frog?" Kagome asked plainly dumbfounded.

"He's a frog demon," He laughed. (Is Jaken a frog demon? If he isn't, he is now)

"Please wait here," He spoke, and disappeared behind the door.

"So exactly where are we?" Sango asked.

"This is Lord Sesshomaru's house."

"Lord?"

"Yes, he technically is our master some what. He controls most of us, Kouga is the master of us, but Lord Sesshomaru, is a higher rank than Kouga. Something like that."

"Okay…"

The door opened again, "Please proceed." Jaken spoke, and let them through the door.

"Please take a seat," A deep voice called out from behind the chair.

They sat down, and the chair turned around.

"So you are the chosen one?"

* * *

Inuyasha woke up to a little boy jumping up and down on his bed. He groaned and hit whoever it was.

The little puffball flew across the room, and then there was a thump. "Ow! Miroku! Inuyasha hurt me!" The little thing whined.

"Well you shouldn't have woken me up. Little brat."

Miroku groaned at the two bickering. "Shippou, it is impolite to wake people up. Don't do it again."

Shippou huffed and walked out of the room. "Stupid little brat." Inuyasha muttered.

* * *

His silver hair cascaded down behind his back. His deep golden eyes pierced the coldness in the room. The strange markings on his face, looks so familiar. Kagome bit back a gasp.

She never had seen someone… at all like this.

He stared deeply at her.

"Oh… Yes. Yeah… From what I know…"

The little toad started to laugh. "She doesn't even know."

She shot him a glare, and he shut up.

"Jaken, excuse us." He waved off, and he walked out.

The man looked around the room, "Kouga, Ginta" He nodded, and Kouga and Ginta kneeled down in recognition of a higher authority. He looked over at Sango, and looked at disgust. And then back to Kagome.

"I am Sesshomaru, leader of the wolf tribe. Welcome,"

I'm Kagome, and this is my friend Sango." Kagome pointed to Sango. He nodded.

"Enough introductions, lets get down to business, shall we?"

She slowly nodded, and he continued on speaking.

"So what exactly do you know about yourself chosen one?"

"Um… I know I'm seeking for one who overrules all, and giving him this." She pointed to her pendent. "Also, I know that I have to protect this," She pointed to the jewel around her neck.

His face darkened. "Nothing more?"

"No, I'm afraid not."

He sighed, and placed his head into his hands. "So you don't even know anything. Kagome, that pendent and the jewel you hold, do you know how much power they hold?" She shook her head.

"Kagome, right now you are the main target in all of the world. You hold the jewel to grant anyone wishes. That pendent, no one knows what it's for, other than Midoriko, and there's no way to find out."

"The only thing that people know that it took the maker, years to create this, and that they died afterwards. It was under hands of Midoriko afterwards. She protected it until she died. We don't even know how they created it, and we don't know who it was."

"I've tried to figure out who the person you seek, that you have to give this pendent to. No clues were given. But I assume that once you find that person, you will know. The power of the pendent will be drawn to it."

"Kagome, that is all I know. I would assume that this person you seek is around. I will have you escorted with my men. Kouga, Ginta, Hakkaku, among others will guide you to find this person."

"Guards?" Sango asked.

"Yes, people will come after it demons, among us. You will need protection. I don't know who will seek after your possessions but I assume they would be attracted to your aura, and among other things."

He nodded, and waved you away. Kouga, and Ginta stood up, Sango, and Kagome followed them out, of the door. Jaken appeared immediately, and walked them out of the house.

Once they got to the car. Kagome spoke up. "Who will be the other guards?"

"I don't know, we'll figure out tomorrow. Right now it's just Ginta, Hakkaku, and I," Kouga said.

"Where to boss?" Ginta asked.

"To the airport." He ordered, and they were off.

* * *

Inuyasha walked around aimlessly being bored. He memorized the place from top to bottom. But he kept hearing a piano playing. He wanted to find it. He was getting frustrated; he couldn't find the god damn piano.

Muttering to himself, he kept following the sound. The loudest spot was against a wall on the 4th floor, but there was absolutely no door whatsoever, he kicked the wall, in frustration. He made a little hole; the light was shinning through the hole. He kicked it again.

The hole became bigger and bigger, he was the black grand piano sitting there. He manoeuvred his was into the room. He looked around, it was quite empty, there was no door, the only thing in there was a piano, and the walls were a bland grey.

He kept looking around, trying to find a way on how he heard the music playing. He sighed, and brought himself to the piano.

Sitting down, he played a note. The C played in perfect key. It was still in tune. He played a couple scales, and smiled.

A couple more notes, and he started to play a song he created. The melody drifted in and out of his music. He was completely unaware of the eyes watching him. He finished his piece, and sighed.

He heard the footsteps coming closer to him. He turned around. A woman smiled. "I'm surprised you found this. It was your mother's you know." She glided her hand over the piano, dust built up on her fingertips.

"My, you've grown, Inuyasha." She looked him up and down. "Last time I saw you, you were in my arms, when your mother fell asleep giving birth to you." She smiled.

He stood back, and asked. "Um… Who are you?"

"Oh, yes, yes. Sorry, I'm Tsubaki. I was your mother's best friend." She smiled. "I knew you never did die." He grey hair moved from behind her ear. "I would assume we would have to place up another door into this place, if you're going to use it."

"I get them to work on it," She muttered to herself. "It was nice seeing you again."

* * *

She huffed and placed her luggage down on the cart. "Too much traveling." Kouga laughed. "Sango, you better get used to it, we travel a lot."

"Yeah, yeah." She muttered.

They were boarding the plane to get to Romania, to find some vampire hunters. Kouga said some of them would be more guards.

Sitting up against the window seat Kagome stared out into the sky. A voice interrupted her thoughts, "Please buckle your seatbelts, we are about to take off." A lady with a soft voice spoke.

She buckled the belt, and stared back out into the window. The clouds came into view; she saw the clouds move around, shapes formed in front of her eyes. A vision struck her as a cloud in shape of a dog flew by.

She stared at him awe, gasping, his white fuzzy ears flicked across his head, his silver mane running down past his back. His golden orbs burned into hers. He smiled, and showed off his fangs.

She gasped, when she was brought back to reality. "Dog ears."

Kouga looked at her, "Dog ears?"

She just looked at him, "Never mind."

* * *

Inuyasha kicked the punching bag, and saw the sand pour out of the poor thing. "Useless," He muttered. "I need some real competition!" He said braggingly.

"Suikotsu! Me and you in a match, NOW!" Inuyasha screamed across the weight room.

Suikotsu laughed, and sauntered over to Inuyasha. "I won't go easy on you." He barked.

Inuyasha was already pouncing back in forth on the mat. "Give me your best shot." He snarled.

Suikotsu swung out his arm to punch him, and Inuyasha dodged the shot. Inuyasha kicked up high, and shot out for Suikotsu face, and nailed him in the left cheek.

Suikotsu laughed, "That's going to leave a mark." And went in to his Inuyasha again. He punched him in the nose, and blood spurted out, Inuyasha licked his lips, when the blood poured down. He growled.

Suikotsu spoke up, "Alright Inuyasha, enough. I'm hungry."

A flashed of red, and silver, and his back was up against the wall. "Not enough." He grunted. His eyes flickered red.

"Inuyasha, calm down." Suikotsu said calmly. "Shippou, get Miroku!"

Shippou bounded across the hall. "Miroku! Miroku!" Miroku's head popped out of a room, "Yes?"

"Inuyasha, has Suikotsu pinned up against the wall, and he won't let him go!"

Miroku ran across the hall to the weight room. Inuyasha back was facing him and his hair was floating, and immense power invaded the room.

Suikotsu shouted, "MIROKU GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND TAMMED THIS BEAST!"

He bounded over to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha… Look at me." He grunted and growled.

His hand whipped across to his Miroku in the chest, he flung him across the room. "Need… More." He snarled, and face Miroku and slowly walked over to where Miroku was laying.

Miroku backed up against the wall. _His eyes… They're red… Like…Blood. _He snarled at Miroku, and picked him up. Miroku brought his hand into his robe, and pulled out a sutra and flung it on Inuyasha chest.

He billowed over, and cried out in pain. His ears flattened against his head. He ripped his claws into his skin, piercing the blood flowing inside of him. His eyes flickered back and forth between red, and yellow.

He finally slumped down onto the ground, and panted. Looking up at Miroku, and everyone else staring at him. "What… What happened?"

* * *

All four of them walked off the plane, and settled in the airport. Kouga spoke up, "Lord Sesshomaru said that we would find some more guards a little bit up north from here."

They hauled over a taxi, and told him to drive out to the forest. The drive was silent but it was quick. When they all got there. Kouga stopped them.

"Alright, we are going to split up, Kagome you're with me. Sango, Ginta, Hakkaku, you'll be all right together. Ginta, and Hakkaku you know whom you're looking for, let's get going."

* * *


	7. Chapter 6 Sweet Lullibies

Chapter Six – Sweet Lullabies

Her body bounded through the forest, peering back and forth, seeing her bait seated beneath her. She sniffed, and inhaled the intoxicating scent. She grinned.

_Slithering down the tree branch, she watches the girl ever so closely. Her scent a drug. She needed more. She wanted to suck her dry, watch her life darken within her eyes. She wanted to hear her scream, beg for mercy. And then moan in ecstasy. _

_Her body groaned in thirst for her blood. Her eyes lusted for her sweet intoxicating scent. "It's time." She whispered to herself._

_She bounded down and attacked her precious meal._

Rin seated down being bored out of her mind. There was absolutely nothing to do. She kicked the fire. No hunt, no prey, NOTHING.

A scream came from deeper into the forest. Rin's face lightened. 'A victim! SCORE!' She thought to herself. "Fuck them, lazy ass bums. I get the bounty on this one!" She yelled, grabbing her crossbow. She ran into the forest.

Something or rather picked up Kagome from behind. She let out a scream. Kouga looked back to see her half up the tree, attached to a snake like thing dragging her off. "Kagome! Hold on!" He yelled.

He looked around trying to find a way to get a hold of her without hurting her. Suddenly he heard a shot coming through the trees. A bow coming fast hit the snake thing in the side. It screamed out loud, and dropped Kagome. Kouga rushed over a grabbed her. "Kagome are you alright?" She nodded meekly. And buried her face into his chest. "I was so scared."

The snake came down fast off of the tree. "GIVE HER BACK!" She screamed.

Another shot came out from the trees. Directed at the snake's head. She wailed out in pain. Rustles came from the tree, and a little girl hopped down, and smirked at the snake. "Mistress Centipede, a pleasure to finally kill you." She smiled again.

The snake flailed her tail and hit the girl straight in the chest. She flung against the tree and grunted. "A little girl like you couldn't possibly kill me." The snake scoffed.

The girl coughed and got back up. "Likewise, serpent. I'm not a little girl!" She bounded towards the snake and captured her sword in hand and flung it towards the snake. It hit her right between the eyes.

Blood spurted out of her head, and the snake collapsed on the ground with a thump. The girl smiled, and walked over towards the other two figures.

"Name's Rin." She spoke with ease.

"Kouga, and this here is Kagome." He replied, and let go of Kagome.

"Oh I know you. You're the one's I'm going to be guarding!" She smiled.

Kagome looked up meekly, and spoke, "Thanks for saving me."

"Rin, there is other's right?" She nodded, "Follow me."

Kouga looked up in the air, and howled. In a coupled minutes time, Ginta, Hakkaku, and Sango were by their side.

"This here is Ginta, Hakkaku, and Sango. Guys this is one of our new guards, Rin." Kouga said.

"Onwards." She pointed out to the left, and marched forth.

Inuyasha ear's were flat up against his head. He was ashamed. Miroku came into the room and looked sympathetically.

"Inuyasha, you have absolutely no clue on what happened?"

He nodded. Miroku sighed.

"Please tell me, I… Didn't kill anyone right?"

Miroku shook his head. "No one was killed. But, you would of if I didn't get there in time…"

He took a breath. "Inuyasha, you were a demon, a full blown demon, your appearance changed, you had red eyes. You looked like you were about to kill everything in the room.

Inuyasha shook his head. "That's impossible." He kept shaking his head. His eyes flickering back and forth from red to gold.

"Miroku, I need to go." He sputtered and jumped out of the window.

"Oh gods, Inuyasha. Don't do anything rash." Miroku whispered out into the window.

Rin opened the door, to an apartment. "Ah, Un, Ayame! I'm back!" She yelled.

A boy ran into Rin. "RIN! Un won't leave me alone!" He whined. She meekly smiled. "Ah he's your twin, of course he won't leave you alone."

"But but…" He whined again.

Then a woman with red hair pulled back, smiled. "Come in. I'm Ayame." She motioned them to come and sit down.

"Welcome, so who are we going to be guarding from now on?" She asked. "Me," A girl's voice spoke up. Kagome looked up at Ayame. "You'll be protecting me, I'm Kagome." She stuck out her hand.

They shook. "I'm Kouga, I'm surprised to see that you have children working for you."

"Actually you're quite wrong. There not children, they're the same age as me. They all have been placed under a curse. The twins, are just immature, so don't mind them. And Rin, is actually a lot older than me. She was just placed under a curse so she wasn't able to fully develop as an adult." Ayame explained.

Rin huffed. "Thanks for giving us our life story." She muttered.

"Forgive her. Anyways, when will we be leaving with you?" She inquired.

"Now, if possible. We have to move quickly." Kouga replied.

"Alright, Ah, Un, Rin, let's pack our stuff." She smiled at them. "Go on and wait for us outside, we'll only be a couple minutes."

Kagome trudged down the stairs; she never really thought about how much danger she was in until today. Until that snake attempted to kidnap her, until that snake tried to kill her. She didn't realize what she got into.

She told Kouga, that she was just going to look for a bathroom. She was already on the first floor of the apartments. She walked outside, and let the fresh breeze calm her down.

She walked across the deserted street, the streetlight flickered, and she continued to turn onto the alley. She kept turning corners around almost maze like, and then she hit a dead end and turned around…

He jumped from one apartment to another; so frustrated he didn't understand. He growled to himself.

He stopped suddenly, it wasn't that he didn't want to; it was that he had no choice to. A pulse strained through his body. Growing louder and louder, he shuddered. He followed the pulse on the roofs, grinning. His eyes flickered in sync with a streetlight.

His breath husky, his laugh darkened. He was changing and there was nothing he could do. He toppled over in pain. His mouth opened to scream, but no sound came out. His fangs grew larger. But he could sense everything.

He could feel everything. He growled and looked at himself in the reflection of a window. His pupils dilated and blue surrounded by blood. His fangs curled onto his lips. Purple markings jagged across his cheeks.

He cursed to himself, and smashed the window. His blood dripping ever so slowly down his hand. He pulsed again. His ears flickered to the sound of humming.

He smirked, and followed her sense, her pulse… Her _power._

Kagome let out a yelp, when a boy no older than 20 jumped down in front of her. He looked up and smirked. His eyes venturing up and down her body.

Torn into his eyes, he licked his fangs, and came towards her. She backed into the corner. Scared.

"Dog ears…" She whispered.

His hand twisted around her wrist, and pulled her into him. He took in her scent. She stood there in a trance. "Mine." He nuzzled his face into her shoulder. "Mine." He said again, without any malice, without any emotion other than kindness.

His fangs pierced her neck. She gasped, and tensed under the pressure onto her. He growled. Slipping his fangs out of her neck. He licked her mark clean. He nuzzled her neck again, and then collapsed, onto her.

"KAGOME, Where the hell did you go?" A man's voice screamed.

The boy's eyes fluttered, and he looked around. "Where the hell am I?" He groaned.

A girl whimpered underneath of him. He let out a gasp, and jumped up from the ground. She looked so frightened. "Oh gods… What the hell did I do?" He shook his head; he let out a hand to help her up.

Her brown orbs looked at him. Tears brimming her eyes. "Oh gods… Oh gods… I raped you didn't I? Fuck." He growled to himself.

She shook her head; and grasped onto his sleeve, and clung herself to him. She cried into his chest. Scared.

_Poor little girl,_

_Scared in the corner._

_Poor little boy,_

_Lost and confused._

_You have no one to save you now._

No one to save you now,

"Oh gods… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Stop!" She scoffed out. "Just stop, and tell me… Who are you?"

He was taken back by her outburst. "Inuyasha… and yourself?"

"Kagome… Inuyasha, why… why did you bite me?"

"I bit you? Where?" He demanded.

She pulled her shirt down showing him the fang marks. He growled. "What the hell are you trying to prove!" He screamed out.

She pushed him away. "What the hell am I trying to prove! I know you for five minutes and you're blaming me for all of this. YOU'RE THE ONE WHO BIT ME AND STARTED CALLING ME YOURS!" She screamed.

The darkness, changed colours, into black, then red, then overpowering with a pink light. She gasped, taking out her pendent both glowing intensely. "It's you." Was all she said, before she collapsed into darkness.

She turned around, her body unmoving; she opened her eyes, to see a empty room, all there was a bed, which she was currently in. Confused she tried to call out for help. No answer. Unwillingly her body sat her up.

The door opened and Kouga's head popped through. He looked at Kagome for a couple of seconds and then ran to her side. "Are you alright? What the hell happened? I'm going to kill that mutt if he layed a finger on you!"

Kagome sighed. "Kouga…"

He kept going on. "Kouga, shut up." She said firmly.

He looked up at her. His eyes saddened.

"Where am I?"

"In the hospital."

"Where is Inuyasha?" She asked.

"Inuyasha… Wait is that the mutt's name!" He shouted.

"Kouga tell me where he is now! Or I find him myself." She stated.

"He's with Hakakku and Ginta. They are still at Ayame's."

"Get me out of here." She commanded.

"But Kagome…"

"No buts. I'm perfectly fine. Let me speak to Inuyasha."

"It's you." Her voice shuddered, before she collapsed.

He stared at her in shock.

"…_Kagome…" A voice called._

"_Kagome." The voice louder this time. _

'_Oh shit.' He picked her up bridal style, and tried to walk away but the man caught him._

"_What the hell did you do to Kagome, you piece of shit!"_

"_I didn't anything!"_

"_Then what the hell is she doing, Sleeping?" _

"_I don't know, she just… just…fell." _

"_What the hell did you do to her!" He shouted _

_They were facing each other and their noses only a little bit apart from each other. "Boys break it up!" A girl's voice called out. _

_The both looked up a little girl about 10 came over. "Stop arguing and get Kagome into the hospital you dumb shits." She commanded._

"_Rin don't swear like that." _

"_I'm older than you so stop treating me like a child." She screeched._

_More people came into the alleyway, and started to argue with each other. "Here let me take her off of your hands."_

_A woman's voice softened and looked at him with kindness. "Please believe me… I didn't do anything."_

"_It's alright, she probably fainted." She laughed. "She always used to when she was frightened." He let Kagome in the woman's hands. "By the way I'm Sango."_

"_Thanks… I'm Inuyasha."_

"Who am I, Kagome?" He muttered to himself.

The wooden door opened. Sango stood there. "Kagome has ordered to see you." She nodded.

Inuyasha followed her out of the room. "Sorry about the whole cell type room. Kouga isn't sure about you."

"It's ok. I wouldn't be too sure about myself either if I was him."

The turned around the corner, and in the living room sat Rin, and the others, waiting impatiently.

"Alright let's go." Rin concluded.

They rounded the corner in the hospital.

"Room 297… 297… Here it is!" Rin shouted in the hallway.

"Shhh!" A woman scoffed from the counter. Rin meekly smiled, and turned and walked into the room.

The whispered voices of a male and female were silenced, when Rin giggled.

Their heads turned and they looked straight at Rin.

Kagome's eyes lit up when she saw Inuyasha. Kouga glared, she hit him, and yelled, for everyone to get out except Inuyasha.

The door closed softly behind Sango, and the room was silent.


	8. Chapter 7: Preview

Note: You guys are probably going to kill me... But I'm having a major writers block. D

Um... yeah, here's a preview of chapter 7... Once I get it up.

Don't kill me... Please?

- devoureddarkness

Preview: Chapter 7: Bleed Red Eyes Bleed

* * *

"Inuyasha! What the hell did you do to her? Answer me mutt!" Kouga growled.

'Nothing… Nothing… Nothing… I did nothing to her.' His mind was screaming his claws twitched. 'Get him off. Get him off.'

He pushed him away and growled, fangs glimmered and sharpened. 'Cut him, cut him.'

He slashed forward and he heard a whimper from the wolf. "Inuyasha, what the hell?' He asked.

'Bleed him, bleed him.' He sneered, "Only doing what I am told." And appeared behind the wolf and punched a hole into his chest. He grumbled, and collapsed to the floor. Whipping the blooded hand on the floor. He licked the blood off, and jumped through the window.


End file.
